Come On Now Sugar
by SapphireRose10
Summary: Veronica had a bad night, and Logan is there to comfort her, instead of Duncan. This is set in 2nd season, but not exactly what happened. Enjoy! Rated R for language, for now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, or any of the characters, although that would be pretty cool.  
**Author's Note:** Hey, this is my first Veronica Mars fanfic, so bare with me. I am aware that the things that happen in the story are not completely the same as what happened on the show, but thats just my original spin on it. If there is anything you want to happen, message me and let me know.

* * *

Attempting to stifle her large yawn, Veronica Mars walked through the front doors of Neptune High, happy to have no eyes on her back. It didn't happen as much anymore, but every so often, a rumour would surface, about her sleeping with this person or that person could arise, and the stares would come back. That was the last thing she needed this morning.

Veronica's weekend wasn't exactly what you would call enjoyable. It was more like really shitty. Saturday, she was working at her Mars Investigations, doing the normal background checks on possibly cheating spouses or companies who thought they were being robbed. That was until Andrew Steinberg called.

His case was a less than fun one. His fiancé of 2 years had claimed to be out of town on busy, and so was his brother apparently. In the past, the soon to be brother-in-law and the bride-to-be had been seen together cuddling, but nothing more. But Andrew had found 5 empty condom wrappers in Alice's gym bag. This led him to her suspicion.

So most of Sunday evening and night was spent staking out the Camelot Motel, where Veronica had found out that Andrew's brother had gotten a room. To her unhappy surprise, no one all night left or arrived at the motel. She finally gave up around 5:30 am, and managed to sneak in an hour's worth of sleep, before getting ready for school.

Yawning once more, Veronica opened her locker and got the books that she would need for the next class. In her tired state, she hadn't even heard the footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, Veronica."

His voice was so filled with content and happiness that Veronica had to resist punching Logan Echolls in the throat. She turned around slowly, tilting her head and glaring at the 09er.

"Logan, do I really look in the mood for our usual morning banter?" Her voice was slightly hoarse from lack of sleep, and she closed her locker door, before resting her pounding head on it.

Logan smirked, and leaned against the locker beside hers. He could see how tired she was, and the idea of taking her home, and curling up in bed with her made his smirk grow, and he decided that looking at the floor would be best.

"Not a good night for the youngest Mars family member?" Logan looked back up her face, gauging her reaction. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"I don't know Logan. You are the one who lives with him, not me." Veronica snapped. She paused a moment, before sighing deeply. "I'm sorry. It was a long night, and I got about an hour sleep." She looked up at him, hoping he would find some sympathy.

Logan laughed softly and smiled. "Well, then I am glad I decided to get you this."

Veronica hadn't noticed before, but his hand had been around his back, and brought it back around, a medium coffee in hand. Her heart melted, as she looked from the drink, to her ex.

"I know you aren't really a coffee person, but I think you need it." He handed it to her, along with three sugars. She took it happily, and sipped it, letting the hot liquid wake her slowly.

"Thank you." Veronica finally managed to say. "I really appreciate this." She smiled at him, adoring the look of achievement on his face. "Now, where is Duncan?"

Duncan Kane, brother of her dead best friend, and her former but now rekindled flame. She loved the guy with all of her heart, mainly because he really was the fairytale guy…with some minor taints. He is the kind of guy who on Valentine's Day, would buy out the closest candy shop, and shower you in gifts.

"Well, I went into his room, for our morning snuggle, but he wasn't there. He left a note, saying something about being here later…and for me to snuggle you instead." Logan's eyes met Veronica's again, and his moved a little closer. The urge to touch her soft skin almost hurt deep inside.

Veronica lightly pushed Logan away. "Now, now, I don't know who he would be more jealous of; me or you." She smiled, hoping to make the moment more playful than awkward.

The two former lovers stood for a few moments in silence, before the bell rang.

"I should go. If you see Duncan, tell him I'll see him later." Veronica started to walk away, but came back, and kissed Logan's cheek. "Thanks for the coffee, seriously."

Logan stood, and watched Veronica walk away, a feeling of torture raking at his insides. Even though they had broken up months before, being with her alone, still felt more right to him than breathing. Every time he had been with Kendall, he had to force himself not to moan out Veronica's name, even though that's who he always saw. He loved her wholeheartedly, and without reason. And every day, he hated that it is was his fault they weren't together.

After Felix was killed, and Logan was acquitted, him and his friends had done a lot of stupid shit. And Veronica had called him on it, saying she couldn't be with him anymore, that he wasn't himself. But she was right; Logan wasn't himself. He had freaked out because he saw himself becoming his father, a fate worse than being a criminal, and in doing so, lost the only thing that ever made sense.

Running his fingers through his hair, Logan looked around the halls, and decided class wasn't worth his time. As he walked through the front doors again, he bumped against Weevil. The two dominant men stood for a moment, before going their own ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars, or the characters.  
**Author's Note:** Hope you liked the first chapter. Again, if it sucks, bare with me, I will try to make it better. And if you have suggestions on what should happen, let me know.

* * *

Class was insanely boring, but thankfully Veronica was only awake for a total of five minutes. Her eyes snapped open when someone lightly touched her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Weevil.

"V, you alright?" His voice has a hint of concern

Veronica nodded, while grabbing her bag and standing up. "Just didn't sleep much last night. Sometimes, I really hate being a detective."

The two friends slash business partners walked out of the classroom, and headed towards Veronica's locker.

"Anyone need their ass kicked? Cuz I've been kinda bored lately." Weevil smirked at the blond.

Veronica laughed softly. "No, sorry. If that does come up though, you will be the first that I call." She threw her books inside, happy about having a free period. "How are you doing? I mean…about Felix?"

Weevil shrugged. "I'm not doin a jig, but I'm alright." He smiled at her concern. She really was a friend. "Where to, blonde?"

"Outside, at a nice comfy table, where I can sleep." Veronica smiled, as she closed her locker door, and started walking with the biker.

Weevil was, it was safe to say, the most interesting guy Veronica had ever met. He really was a bad ass with a heart of gold. He didn't mind kicking the shit out a guy who deserved it, but he loved his grandmother so much, that he tried to do it as little as possible. He also loved his gang, and when Felix was stabbed, Veronica knew that had broken his heart a little.

They headed towards to closest table, once they were outside. Weevil sat adjacent to the detective. Veronica rested her arms on the table, before resting her head on them. Quite quickly, she was asleep.

Weevil sat and watched her for a few moments, not sure of whether or not he should leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Logan sitting in his car, watching them, watching her. Sticking his hand out, he waved the 09er to their table.

Logan shrugged and got out, wandering over, unaware of what was going to happen. He reached the table, and saw the object, rather, the person of his affection, fast asleep.

"I have to go, take care of some business. I don't want her to be alone, and I don't see her boy anywhere." Weevil stood up, and walked over to Logan leaving little room between them. "I know you have a thing for her, so I know you will make sure she is ok. Fuck this up, and you will wish that kick you gave me, had killed me."

Logan watched the biker walk away, before sitting beside Veronica. A small played upon his lips, as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, and rested a hand on her back.

A small moan came out, but that was all. Logan held back the tears that came to his eyes, as he watched her sleep. He loved her, more than he could stand at times. And his best friend had her back. It wasn't fair in his mind, but then again, not many things were.

Veronica began to dream about Duncan and Meg, walking away from her together. She tried to run after them, but they were always a few feet ahead. She screamed for him, and when he finally turned around, all he said to her was "You just weren't enough". She woke up and sat up, looking around, and saw Logan.

"Hi" Her voice was still hoarse from her sleep.

Logan smiled. "Hey. Before you assume that I'm here because I'm stalking you, Weevil had to go, and didn't want you to be alone."

Veronica nodded. "Duncan showed up yet?" She rubbed her eyes, getting the sleep out. When she saw Logan's hand on her back, she moved away a little, ignoring the spark that lit up.

"No, I haven't seen him. Look, you look tired. Do you want me to take you home? Or even back to the hotel, I mean, its closer." Logan removed his hand, placing it on the table.

"Um…maybe…let me call Duncan, see where he is." Veronica took out her Sidekick, and dialed the number she knew off by heart. It ran a couple of times, before Duncan picked up. In the background she could hear a voice on an sound system, calling for a doctor.

"Hello?"

"Duncan, hi. How are you? Why aren't you here? I called you last night"

The line was silent for moment. "I'm doing some errands. I should be there later." Duncan's voice had a hint of defensiveness in it.

Veronica's eyebrows scrunched. "Oh…ok…I guess I'll see you later then. I love you."

"Ok, bye Veronica." The call ended, and Veronica looked at her Sidekick for a moment, as if Duncan could see her confusion.

She put down the phone, and looked at Logan. "He hung up…Logan, why was there a voice around him, paging a doctor?"

Logan bit his lip, and looked away. "I don't know."

"You know exactly why! He's at the hospital, isn't he? Why is he there again?" Veronica thought for a moment, and then looked back at Logan. "He was there last night, wasn't he? I called him, and he never picked up. Was he there Logan?"

"I said that I don't kn-"

Veronica slammed her hand on the table. "Don't fucking lie to me Logan. You are his best friend, and you live together, you would know exactly where he is and was!" Her angered voice and turned into yelling and Logan began to inch away from her.

He looked at her, wishing he could just wrap his arms around her, rather than tell her the truth, but he knew that she already knew, she just needed confirmation. "Yea, he was there."

Tears began to well in Veronica's eyes, as she rested her hand under her chin, looking away. Ever since the accident, Veronica had seen less and less of Duncan, because he was always out, or busy, but she always knew, that he was going to see Meg.

"Why…why if he is still in love with her, is he with me?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

Logan slid an arm around her shoulders. "He loves you, Veronica. He is just worried about her. They are friends." He attempted to soothe her fears, knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

Veronica leaned over, and moved into Logan's arms, which wrapped around her tight. Her tears began to fall freely, and she began to sob into his neck. Logan rubbed her shoulder and down her arm, kissing the top of her head.

After she cried all that she could, Veronica pulled away slowly, looking him in the eyes. "Thank you, for staying with me."

"No where else I would be." He smiled at her, before kissing her forehead.

Veronica licked her lips, and leaned up, placing a kiss right beside his lips. Logan moved his head and placed his lips on hers.

For a few moments, the world stopped, time stopped. Veronica didn't moved from the kiss; instead she slipped a hand around the back of Logan's head, deepening the kiss. Logan slid his tongue inside her mouth and cupped her face.

Then reality hit, and Veronica jerked back, looking into his eyes. Logan was just smiling, and Veronica wanted to hit him. She moved out of his arms, and started to put her jacket on.

"I can't believe…that just happened. I'm sorry, it was wrong. I love Duncan."

"And I love you." Logan cupped her face again, turning her face to look at him. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "And you know full well that that wasn't wrong."

Veronica shook her head. "It was wrong." She stood up, and walked away, leaving Logan alone. Even though she had walked away, regretting what had happened, Logan just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the sexy characters.

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone likes how it is going so far. The rating will come into play a little later on.

* * *

Veronica got inside her car, and slammed the door, before resting her head on the steering wheel. She was an idiot, a cheating idiot. Even if Duncan was still obsessed with Meg, he hadn't cheated on her. What made it worse, was that if reality had not hit her, she wouldn't have stopped kissing him. Kissing Logan. Just thinking about it made her face flush.

Taking a deep breath, Veronica pulled down the mirror, and looked at herself. Fixing her hair, she flipped it back up, gripping the steering wheel. Her phone ringing made her jump, and she dug through her bag to find it. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Logan. Shaking her head, she ignored it. After a moment or two, the ringing stopped. As she put it back in her bag, it started to vibrate. She looked at the text message.

_I'm sorry I didn't stop. I won't tell Duncan 3_

Veronica bit her lip, reading it over and over again. Against all her urges, she sent a message back.

_I didn't want to stop, but thank you for understanding. :)_

Running her fingers through her hair, Veronica drove out of the school parking lot, and towards to hospital. This thing that Duncan was hiding from her was about to come into the light. And she wasn't sure she really wanted to know, but knew she had to.

* * *

Logan sat alone for a few more minutes, licking his lips. He could still taste her lips gloss. Smiling, he stood, and walked back into the school. He wandered through the hair, grazing his fingers on her locker as he passed it. He was jolted out of his euphoria when his phone started to vibrate.

Yanking it out, he looked down and saw that it was from Veronica. He read it over, and his smile was replaced by a smirk, as he stuck the phone back where it had been.

As he turned a corner, he ran into someone. He looked to see who it was, and there stood Weevil.

"Hey, might wanna watch where you're going." His voice was sarcastic, but just a little.

Weevil walked closer to the other man. "Hey, shouldn't you be outside, looking after V?"

Logan smiled, rubbing his chin. "She left, had to go talk to Duncan about something." He started to walk away, and looked back. "Well, she left after I kissed her."

Weevil followed the other man, pushing him into a locker. "You did what?"

"I kissed her. Well she kissed my cheek first, and then I kissed her. And she didn't pull away." Logan patted the other man's shoulder. "Well, until her morals kicked in."

"Echolls…I swear man…I'm still trying to deal with the fact that you weren't the one who killed Felix. But that doesn't mean that we are square. I'll be watching you, and if you fuck up anything between V and her boy, anything that hurts her," Weevil stepped in close, "Well, you'll see." He backed up, and then walked away.

* * *

As much of a hard ass as Veronica was, the thought of Duncan lying to her hurt a lot. Walking through the halls of the white hospital, her heart began to beat faster. She turned the hall, and saw Duncan sitting outside of Meg's room, reading a magazine.

"Hi Duncan. I didn't know that sitting outside of Meg's hospital room was one of your errands. See, usually my errands are groceries, toiletries, shopping, not sitting outside my ex's room, all night."

Duncan's head snapped up, and he stood up, taking a few steps, eyes wide. "Veronica, hi, um…what are you doing here?"

Veronica walked over to her boyfriend, resisting the urge to hurt him. "I'm here to see why my _boyfriend_ has been spending so much time sitting outside, or visiting his _ex girlfriend_." She crossed her arms across her chest, holding back tears.

"Look, can we talk about this later? Meg will be waking up soon." Duncan turned around, and walked back to his chair.

"Duncan, why won't you talk to me?" Veronica's voice was pleading. The tears she had held back, now slid down her cheeks. "Why are you here? Are you still in love with her or something?"

"Veronica, I-…"

Veronica cut him off, before he could just brush her off again. "No, Duncan. No more lies, no more excuses. Tell me what's going on…or…" She trailed off, slowly turning from Duncan.

"Meg is pregnant"

The statement hung in the air for a few moments. For the second time today, Veronica felt like the world had stopped, but in the way that the worse moment of her life would never end, rather than happiest moment.

"What?" Her voice was quiet and had it not been a hospital, Duncan wouldn't have possible heard her.

Duncan walked over to Veronica, and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "Meg is pregnant. They found out when after the bus accident. I just…wanted to make sure her and the baby are ok."

Veronica's head began to spin, and everything around her became blurry. She moved away from Duncan, and ran to the closest garbage can, emptying her stomach contents. After the heaving had stopped, Veronica just stood there, crying.

She had heard him come after her, standing close, but also giving her some space. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how, and I didn't want to lose you."

"You didn't know how? How about 'Veronica, the reason why I have been visiting Meg, is because she is carrying my child'. That would have been a better way to hear about this, rather than me thinking that you are still in love with her Duncan." Veronica spun around, glaring at him.

Duncan sighed, looking at the ground. "I don't. I love you. I was worried about the mother of my child and the baby…I'm sorry." He reached out to her, but she stepped back.

"I can't…be near you right now. Call me later if you feel like being up front and honest with me." Veronica stormed away, leaving Duncan standing there.

* * *

Veronica walked out into the parking lot, and started to cry all over again. She walked over to her car, and tried to get in, but her sight was blurry from the tears. Instead, she slid down the side of the car, sobbing into her knees.

Once she could breath again, she pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

"Before you saw anything, I just need to talk. Meet me at your place in 15 minutes."

Veronica hung up the phone, and took a deep breath, before standing up, and getting into the car.

* * *

Logan flipped his phone closed, and threw his books in his locker, before heading to the parking lot. He turned on his car, and sped to the hotel, hoping he would make it there before Veronica. The thought of being alone with her again, only made Logan wish he could teleport there faster.

As he reached his room, Logan right away began to tidy things up; putting clothes away, throwing magazines under the couch.

What seemed to only be seconds later, Logan heard a knock at the door. Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, Logan opened the door. His smile vanished in moments. There, stood a teary eyed and red-cheeked Veronica.

"What happened?" Logan led Veronica into the room, and closed the door behind her, before sitting her down on the couch. He sat beside her.

"I found out with Duncan was hiding…Meg is pregnant." Veronica's voice was quivering, and she leaned into Logan, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you serious? Wow…" Logan was trying to focus on Veronica in that moment, but couldn't help thinking about Duncan being a father. The guy couldn't even keep is Tamagotchi alive, let alone take care of a child.

Veronica began to sob, her whole world falling apart around her. She let herself be completely held Logan. It never surprised her, how even though he had seemed to hate her for the longest time, how much he cared and how well he took care of her.

After a while, the tears dissipated, but Veronica stayed in Logan's soothing arms. She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and cheeks red.

"You are so beautiful…" Logan smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

Veronica smiled. "No, especially not now. I must look horrible." She reached up, and wiped her eyes, laughing softly. She stood up, and began to fix her hair. "Thank you for letting me cry all over you." Her back was facing him, and she sighed deeply.

To her surprise, she was suddenly spun around, and wrapped up in Logan's arms, his lips placed softly but passionately on hers. Her head did that fun thing once again where it began to spin, and she couldn't help but return the kiss.

The one kiss, led to more kisses, as Logan led her back to the couch. He sat down, placing her onto his lap, and pulled away from her lips, to look into her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't have ever lied to you about something like this, you know that right? I would never hurt you like that." Logan's voice was soft.

Veronica looked into his eyes, feeling like she could drown. "I know…"

The door to the room began to open, and Veronica jumped off Logan's lap. Logan sighed, for a moment wishing that Duncan were cheating so maybe he would have been out longer.

"Hey Logan, have you talked to…" Duncan look up and saw Veronica sitting beside Logan. "Veronica…hi." His voice softened.

"Hi Duncan, I was just going." Veronica stood up, and walked past Duncan, towards the door.

Duncan caught her by the arm. "Please, can we talk about this? Please? I made the mistake of letting you go once; I don't want to do that again. I love you."

"If you love me so fucking much, how could you keep this from me? This is huge Duncan, I mean, you got mad once when I didn't tell you that Logan had said hi!" Veronica knew she was yelling, but that didn't matter.

Logan stood up. "Look guys, I'll get out of your road." He moved, as well, towards the door.

"No, stay. I want you here." Veronica stopped him, looking at him for a moment.

"Veronica, this doesn't change anything between. Meg and I aren't together, and I am happy with that. I love you, and I want you. Its just…" Duncan trailed off.

"Its just that you have a child together, that you couldn't tell your girlfriend." Veronica snapped. "What kind of relationship can we have, Duncan, if you can't be honest with me? If you can hide things like this from me?"

Duncan sighed. "Come on, you can't say you have never hidden anything from me."

Veronica thought for a moment, and then looked back at Duncan. "I kissed Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or the other characters, in the amazing show.**

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Sadly, Veronica Mars has been cancelled, because people are morons. I am totally heartbroken, so I hope my story can ge you through this tough time. I also wrote another. Enjoy!

* * *

Duncan stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Logan's jaw dropped, and Veronica continued to glare at Duncan.

"You did what?"

"Logan and I kissed. I was upset, about you, and he was taking care of me, and well…we kissed." Veronica bit her lip, and looked at the floor. Until that moment, it hadn't really clued into her what she had told Duncan.

Logan looked at Duncan, just waiting for the punch he was sure to receive,

Duncan shook his head, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "What…what does it mean?"

Veronica walked over, and sat beside him. "I…don't know…but I know that I can't be with someone who can't be honest with me, and who can't tell me huge things, like this." Her voice went quieter as she continued.

"Are you…breaking up with me?"

"I don't…I don't know. I guess so…I mean…I love you Duncan, so much. But I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me his ex is pregnant." Veronica looked down at her hands.

"But you kissed Logan! You cheated, and you are ending it?" Duncan yelled, walking away from the couch.

Logan finally spoke. "I kissed her, Duncan. I was the one who made her cheat." His voice was soft, as he walked towards Duncan.

Duncan continued to look away from the others in the room. He felt like his world was coming apart. Taking a deep breath, he spun around and slapped Logan across the face.

For a few moments, the entire room was deadly silent. Veronica had looked up when she heard the hand hitting flesh, but was speechless. Logan just stood there; more surprised than hurt, and Duncan just had nothing to say.

"Did you just fucking slap me?" Logan exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. He reached up, and gingerly touched his face where Duncan's hand had just been.

"Yea…I didn't think you would block a slap, and well…you didn't." Duncan's voice was vacant.

Logan looked at Veronica, before turning back to Duncan. "You just fucking slapped me! Are you a fucking girl? What the hell?" He exclaimed once again.

Duncan sighed deeply, and instead punched him. "Better?"

Logan punched back, and the men began to tackle each other. Veronica bolted off the couch, yelling at them. "Guys, stop! Jesus! I hate men! This is so stupid."

Logan pulled himself away from Duncan, and wiped the blood from his mouth, looking at Veronica. "A real winner you have here, Veronica."

"Logan, just stop, alright?" Veronica snapped, crouching beside Duncan, who was also bleeding from the corner of his mouth. "Are you alright?" She placed her hand on his arm lightly.

Duncan twitched and tried to move from her touch. "What do you care?" He stood up, wiping his mouth.

Veronica sighed, and stood up. "I love you, that's why I care."

"I bet you left a nice bruise on me, how will I ever make the cover of GQ?" Logan snapped, sitting down on the couch.

Veronica glared at him, before looking back a Duncan. "I love you, so much, but I think…until you can be honest with me about everything…I think I should just be there for you as a friend. Alright?" She placed her hand on his arm, and he covered it with his.

Duncan looked into her eyes, and nodded. "I guess…that's better than nothing." He smiled lightly.

"I hate to break up this after school special moment, but my face really hurts." Logan snapped from the couch.

"Sorry man." Duncan grabbed some ice from the mini fridge and wrapped it in a cloth, handing it to the other man, who took is graciously. Logan gingerly placed it on his face, hissing.

"Thanks" Logan muttered.

Veronica leaned against the back of the couch, watching the other two men. "Are we all good now? Testosterone no longer running your minds?"

"It wasn't testosterone, it was anger." Duncan snapped, sitting beside Logan. He looked at the other man. "I'm sorry. You aren't the one I am mad at."

Logan patted his shoulder, and moved the ice around.

"Are you mad at me?" Veronica spoke quietly.

Duncan shook his head. "I'm mad at myself. I fucked up royally. I should have just been upfront with you." He looked at Veronica, reached a hand to her, which she took. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just…never thought yo would be ok with it, understand it."

Veronica moved around the couch and sat beside Duncan. "I would have tried to understand…and you're right, I never would have been really ok with it, but I would have liked to have known."

Duncan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm sick." Logan spat, getting up from the couch. "If you need me for more slapping or more touchy feely shit, I'll be in my room." He sauntered off, slamming his door.

Veronica watched him walk away, confused. She looked at Duncan. "I should go see what's wrong."

Duncan nodded. "I should get back to the hospital, Meg might wake up today. And we might be able to do an ultrasound." He couldn't help the smile that appeared.

Veronica stood up, and hugged him, before going towards Logan's room. She knocked softly, waving when Duncan left.

"Logan? Can I come in?"

"Whatever you want princess." He called back.

Veronica slowly opened the door, and stepped in, closing it after herself. She walked over and sat down on his bed. "What's wrong?"

Logan watched his television, not looking at Veronica. "Where is Mr. Sensitive?"

"He went back to the hospital. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Veronica moved closer to him, looking right at his face.

"Just let it go, Veronica. It's not a big deal; I just got tired of listening to you too. You are broken up, and yet you don't sound like it." His tone was cold, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Veronica sighed. "Don't you know by now, that I am Veronica Mars, I don't let things go. I am not going anywhere until you tell me Logan. It can't be that bad."

Logan sighed. He looked away from the television, and finally at her. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close, while she slid her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. He moved them so he was on top of her, to the side, and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her soft mouth, exploring.

After a few moments, Logan pulled away. Veronica was finally able to catch her breath, and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, and I miss you, so much. I want you, with me." His voice was soft, as tears brimmed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or the other awesome characters.**

Author's Note: Seriously, thank you for the reviews, and comments, they are what make me keep wanting to update. A new chapter will be up soon. I hope you like this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Veronica just looked at Logan for a moment, in total shock. Yes, it had been clear that he still had feelings for her, but she didn't how strong they really were. She reached up, and used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear. As she looked into his eyes, all their memories together flushed back into her mind, and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. She never stopped loving Logan.

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him softy, pulling him between her legs.

Logan stroked her side lovingly, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. This was something he had dreamt about for months, and even now, even feeling her silky skin under his hand, didn't seem real. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"I miss you, Veronica, I want us back together. I am nothing without you, my heart beats for you." Logan grabbed one of her hands, and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beat, smiling.

"I want us back together too Logan. I miss you too. And I love you so much." Veronica smiled, her own set of tears forming. Logan leaned down and captured her lips again, sliding his hand slowly up her shirt.

Logan trailed his fingers until he found her breast, and ran a finger along her nipple, causing her to shiver against him. He slid his hand beneath the lacey fabric, and massaged the mound, his index finger and thumb rubbing her now hard peak.

Veronica moaned softly, as she slid her tongue deep into his warm mouth, running her tongue along his. Logan moaned in response, reaching behind her back to undo the garment. He was happy to find that it was strapless, and once it was undone, he pulled it off, and threw it to the floor. He pulled away from the hot kiss, and replaced his lips and tongue on her breast. She moaned louder, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Logan began to grind his hips into her pelvis, sucking at the peak. Pulling away, he helped her remove her shirt, before yanked off his own. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, moving so he could slide them off her legs. Once he came back to her body, Logan traced his fingers along her underwear, sliding his hand underneath, and hitting her hot spot. She bucked her hips into hand, as he slid a finger into her.

"Logan…oh my god…" Veronica purred, her head spinning. Logan smiled, moving his finger in and out. He added another, before removing the garment.

Veronica opened her eyes when she couldn't feel Logan anywhere on her body. She looked down at him, and saw him sitting there, naked, as the night is dark. She smiled, and bit her lip. Her eyes trailed lower, looking at his length. It had been a few weeks since her and Duncan had slept together, so she was a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're just fine." Logan said, dissolving all of her fears with one sentence. He leaned over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, placing it beside them. He came back over to Veronica, and kissed her softly, sliding his hand back down to her core, sliding a finger inside once again. After a few moments, he added another fingers, causing Veronica to almost scream. She began panting, and looked down at him.

"I'm ready… and this is teasing." Veronica laughed softly. Logan smiled, sitting back on his heels. He applied the protection to himself, and moved on top of Veronica, resting at her entrance.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Logan kissed her, as he slowly slid inside of her. Once he was fully entered, he looked at Veronica. She nodded, and he began to thrust slowly.

Moans filled the room, along with kisses, and sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Veronica began to move her hips, which made Logan begin to speed up his pace.

After a little while, both of them reached their climaxes, clinging to each other as the pleasure raking both of their bodies. Once it subsided, Logan removed himself from her, and fell beside her.

The room was silent for a few minutes as they both caught theirs breaths. Veronica was the first to speak.

"I never imagined…sex could be that good."

Logan laughed whole-heartedly, lacing his fingers with hers. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should." Veronica smiled at him.

Logan got up and cleaned up the mess. He threw the stuff away, before getting back onto the bed, and lying beside Veronica. He smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

"I won't mess up this time. I won't make you doubt us, no matter what. I promise."

Veronica smiled back, kissing his hand. "I know. I love you Logan, more than you will ever know."

Logan smiled widely. "I love you too, Ronnie."

"You know, if you ever tell anyone you call me that, I will have to kill you." She laughed softly, before yawning.

Logan followed suit. "Secret is safe with me. I'm tired. Nap time?"

Veronica nodded. They moved and got underneath the blankets. Veronica moved onto her side, and Logan curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, as they both drifted to sleep, big smiles on their faces.

They both woke a little while later, hearing the slam of Logan's door.

"I knew it! I knew you still loved each other! Is this why you dumped me?" Duncan yelled, punching the wall.

Veronica yanked the blankets around her, and Logan held her against him, showing a united front.

"Duncan…I'm sorry man…I didn't want to hurt you." Logan was using a calm tone, hoping it wouldn't add to his friend's anger.

"Didn't want to hurt me? Jesus Christ Logan! You fucked my ex girlfriend in our room!"

Veronica cringed, leaning against Logan. "Duncan…I don't know what to say. I do love you…but…I'm not…in love with you, like I am with Logan. It's different. Logan and I just fit; we make sense in ways that don't make sense. He challenges me, and you…you are perfect, too perfect. You are perfect… for Meg."

Duncan growled, and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Well…next time, I am locking that door." Logan quipped, stroking Veronica's arm lightly. "You ok?"

Veronica nodded. "I'm fine…I just…I feel bad, but I don't at the same time." She turned around and looked at Logan. "I do love Duncan, but not the same way I love you. I'm sorry I keep saying it to him, I just want him to know that I feel something towards him, that I am still there for him." She stroked his cheek, and Logan moved into the touch.

Logan nodded. "I know, I just…I wish I hadn't fucked things up. We wouldn't be in this situation." He leaned forward, and kissed her softly, before resting his forehead on hers. "I love you too."

Veronica smiled. "We should get dressed." She glanced down at her watch, "And I should probably get home." She slid out of the bed, and put all of her clothes back on. Logan followed suit, mad that their time had been ruined. But he put on a smile, and watched the love of his life walk over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Call me later?"

Logan nodded, and leaned down, capturing her lips one last time, cupping her face in his hand. Moments later they pulled away, and Logan watched Veronica walk out of his bedroom. Sighing, he made the bed, loving that he could still smell her on his sheets. Once it was made, he stepped out of the room, seeing that Veronica was gone from the whole suite. He saw Duncan laying on the couch, watching television, and clearly fuming. He walked over and sat down beside him. "We should talk this out."

The drive home was quiet, and Veronica took the time to let the events of the day sink in; Duncan and Meg were having a baby, she and Duncan broke up, she slept with Logan, and then Duncan flipped out. Shaking her head, she laughed to herself. Stuff like that could only happen to her.

As she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, she saw a familiar biker sitting upon his hog, waiting by her spot. She parked and got out of the car, smiling as she walked over to Weevil.

"And to what do I owe this surprise?"

Weevil smirked and got off his bike, leaning against it. "Heard some interesting information today, just wanted to confirm it."

Veronica quirked an eyebrow, "Do share."

"You were kissing Logan, at school, earlier." Weevil folded his arms. He looked at her seriously, both confused and disappointed.

Veronica bit her bottom lip. "Yea, it happened. It was an accident, just kind of happened in the moment."

Weevil nodded, smiling. "That's what I like to hear."

"But…"

Weevil gave her a look of confusion. "But? There is more to this story?"

"But we kissed again at the hotel, after Duncan told me that Meg was pregnant. Duncan and I broke up, and now Logan and I are giving it another try." Her voice softened as she finished.

Veronica looked at the biker, awaiting his reaction. She at least knew it would be better than hers.

Weevil scoffed, and turned his back to her, before turning back. "Echolls…you and Echolls again…when are you gonna learn V?"

"He makes me happy Weevil. And he didn't kill anyone, or do anything wrong." Veronica snapped back defensively.

"He kicked me across the face, almost breaking my jaw! I should have jumped him when I had the chance. Now I can't…because it would risk ruining our friendship." Weevil turned back around, getting on his bike. He looked at her. "Be careful, I don't like seeing you hurt V."

Veronica nodded. "I know…at least he never lied to me. Duncan hid a whole person from me. Logan was upfront about…" She couldn't say Felix's name, but it was implied.

Weevil shrugged. "I don't hate him…as much as that pisses me off. I just don't want you hurt again."

"I know, I don't want me hurt either." She walked over to the biker, and hugged him. "Thank you for being my protector."

"Always V. Anyways, I gotta jet, have some things to take care of." Weevil pulled away and slipped on his helmet. Veronica stepped back, and watched him leave.

"What is there to talk about Logan? Veronica loves you, and not me, and you fucked her. I think we talked about it." Duncan snapped.

Logan sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt you…but I love her, a lot. And it's not my fault that you were at the hospital all the time, and you weren't honest with her."

Duncan sat up. "I was trying to protect her. I knew this would break us up." He looked at Logan, wishing he were still angry. "I just…I missed her…a lot. I always miss her…but I just didn't want to ruin things. I knew this would ruin things. I guess I wanted the good times to last."

"A relationship is good times, and bad Duncan. If you had been up front with her…"

"If I had been upfront with her, yea she would have stayed but you know Veronica. She never would have been ok…and she wouldn't be as happy…as she is with you."

Logan sighed, holding back the joy that flowed through him. "I'll make her happy, I promise."

Duncan nodded, forcing a smile. "I know you will…"

Logan cleared his throat. "Alright, enough of this girl stuff lets play a video game." He smiled, grabbing a controller.

Duncan smiled, grabbing the other. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You wish."


End file.
